Flag Survivor (A Camp by IAmWolfNinja) (Continued by WheeliumThe2nd)
Flag Survivor is a camp by IAmWolfNinja (the host of Album Wars.) It has 15 flags competing in a game of Survivor. It's almost a spiritual successor to AW. Tribes Tanjung Tribe (Brawn) # United States (Yoylepuffball) 14th # Brazil (Flaming Hot Toons) # Indonesia (U4Again) # Zimbabwe (Alfagodoo) # Kyrgyzstan (BritishpersonthatlikesKyrgyzstan) Kinarut Tribe (Brains) # Cyprus (WarpZone64) 15th # Mexico (TagDaTag2) # Poland (Mobizen4) # United Arab Emirates (PlaneCal) 13th # Northamptonshire (ABattleForMAMRP2) Lundu Tribe (Beauty) # Japan (Nemolee.exe) # France (WheeliumThe2nd NahuelFire39) # Estonia (HarrisTsang720) # Albania (The Gambia Albania) # Chile (Chikako the Meowstic) Cast Gallery Flag Survivor Cyprus.png Flag Survivor Mexico.png Flag Survivor United States.png Flag Survivor Poland.png Flag Survivor France.png Flag Survivor Japan.png Flag Survivor Brazil.png Flag Survivor UAE.png Flag Survivor Estonia.png Flag Survivor Indonesia.png Flag Survivor Northamptonshire.png Flag Survivor Zimbabwe.png Flag Survivor Kyrgyzstan.png Flag Survivor Albania.png Flag Survivor Chile.png Episode 1a Welcome to Flag Survivor! These 15 flags have been divided by their personality traits, brains, brawn, and beauty. For our first challenge, you will each pick a number between 1 and 20. More info will be added after the challenge, which ends August 20th. Good luck! Link to the challenge Episode 1b Time for the results! 9 of the 15 players did the challenge. The ones who didn't were Cyprus, USA, Japan, Poland, Mexico, and Brazil. Now, the reason I had you guys pick a number, was to add them up for a tribe total. Here are the scores for each tribe! Brains: 26 Brawn: 35 Beauty: 37 So the Beauty and Brawn tribes win immunity. Due to 3 members of the Brains tribe not participating, they're going to tribal council. Now, I'm gonna send a poll to the 5 members of the tribe asking who they wanna vote for. If you don't send in your vote, said vote will be for yourself. The deadline is August 27th. See you then! Episode 1c It's time for tribal council! The Brains tribe have cast their votes (3 of them), and now I'll read them. First vote... Cyprus Next vote... Poland Mexico Mexico Cyprus We are tied! However, Cyprus' user has decided to leave, and since she's in the tie, I've decided to eliminate her. Cyprus, the tribe has spoken. 15th. Cyprus WarpZone64 Episode 2a Time for the challenge! This challenge will be a guess the lyrics challenge (love doing these.) Since the Brains have 1 less member then the others, I'll be looking at the average scores for each tribe. Anyways, here are the lyrics. # "Am I aging, or am I dying?" # "I don't watch TV cause it's just a box of lies." # "When you took on your bid, did you make up your number?" # "I'm just one drop in the ocean." # "Even you, up on that pedestal, the time will come." # "Just cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." # "The past was destroyed by you, I'm not going to forget." # "Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us." You get one point for the song title, and another point for the artist. Challenge ends September 3rd. Good luck! Link to the challenge Update Number 1 No motivation.The camp is over. Update Number 2 In IAmWolfNinja's demise, i have decided to finish the camp for him/her, basically im taking over, because of this, France is being put up for re-signups, which means you dear viewers, have another chance to join the battle! There will be no elimination this episode, a new challenge will happen on September 6th. Episode 3a First of all, I would like to welcome NahuelFire39, who will be taking over France from me, just don't mess him up! Now on to the challenge, it's a race, just say you've completed the challenge Link the challenge ends on September 13th, Good Luck! Episode 3b 6/14 people did the challenge, 4 from the Lundu Tribe, so that means we need a tie breaker Tanjungs and Kinaruts, pick a number, ANY NUMBER between 1 and 50, the closest person to the number wins for their tribe Link Episode 3c 3 people did the challenge, 1 of them wasn't even supposed to, but whatever I can reveal the number you were looking for was... 28 The UAE got the closest with 25, so the Kinaruts win and the Tanjungs lose, a link to the voting is now on their message walls, voting ends on October 4th, ONLY TANJUNGS CAN VOTE!!! Episode 3d So, here are the votes: *United States *United States *Kyrgyztan *United States *Brazil And with 3 votes, the United States is out, so long my good friend! 14th. United States Youlepuffball Episode 4a the fourth challenge is to guess the prize, challenge ends on October 13th Link Episode 4b You people are all pathetic, Immunity would get you nowhere as a final prize, you all lose, you're all up for elimination! vote here: https://forms.gle/8bZPABSArsTFoPxv5 you may be asking why i'm doing this, well first off, the godforsaken album wars did this WAAAAAAAY before, and message walls are going soon so yeah also they're a nightmare anyway, voting ends November 14th Episode 4c so the votes we received were *United Arab Emirates *United Arab Emirates *United Arab Emirates *United Arab Emirates *Poland So, goodbye UAE 13th. United Arab Emirates PlaneCal next episode will come out when i want it to Category:Camp Category:OC Camps